salvation_questfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil's Plants
The Devil's Plants is the third episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "Grandshire Christian School is the latest victim of a demonic threat as kids are being lured into trying a dangerous new substance." Plot The episode opens on a montage of Grandshire Christian School children going through their daily lives; playing sports, doing crafts, playing with their friends, and studying the bible. Some of these kids are walking home from school, and happen to pass by a dark alley. A mysterious figure approaches, and introduces himself as Smokey Lettuce. He asks the kids if they wonder what heaven is like, and they answer in the affirmative. He then says that he has something that feels like heaven on earth; he pulls out a marijuana cigarette and shows it to them. The kids, now curious, ask him how to use it. The scene then changes to the Crusaders at their bible study. Shelley reads from Isaiah 40:8: Just then, a divine light fills the room and they are transported to the throne of God. God then warns them of a plant- a weed, rather, that is sinking its roots into their school. They arrive back in their classroom dressed in their Crusader gear, and they discuss where they ought to look first. Suddenly, a foul odor enters the room, causing all 3 children to cough and gag. They cover their faces and go to investigate the source of the smell. They find the source of the stench- the 3 kids from earlier are smoking marijuana. TJ shouts at the kids that this is illegal and that he ought to call the police. The 3 kids, while bright and jovial earlier, are now zombielike and unresponsive. TJ tells them to snap out of it, but Shelley tells him that it's too late- now the drug is in control. TJ realizes that his power of exorcism may help- he lays his hands on the shoulder of one of the kids, and immediately the child snaps out of his stupor as the demonic force is cast out of his body. TJ is furious at the kids for breaking the law, but Shelley intervenes and tries to help them talk it out. The kids tell them all they know about Smokey Lettuce, and how he tricked them into thinking that what they were doing is good. They sincerely apologize to TJ, and TJ accepts their apology on the condition that they agree to call 9-1-1 any time they encounter marijuana. The kids reconcile and the Crusaders set out to find Smokey. As they go towards the alley that the kids said they saw Smokey, they encounter an abundance of classmates who have also been put under the influence of the demon plant. TJ lays his hands on every one of them, and each one joins the Crusaders in going to confront Smokey. After they've amassed a small army of children, they encounter a serious roadblock; a thick cloud of putrid smoke. Jimmy gets on his knees and prays to God to be able to breathe the air unharmed. Suddenly, gold veils cover their faces- the Crusaders are then able to enter the cloud. As the Crusaders march into the thick smoke, they're taunted by an unseen Smokey, who uses the lack of visibility to gain an advantage. Just as the Crusaders seem like they may be outmatched, Shelley suggests that they join hands in prayer. All three of them pray for God's divine light to guide them- they produce a strong beam of light that burns away the smoke, leaving Smokey exposed. All of the children that he previously tricked surround him, and TJ lays his hands upon him. Smokey withers away like a plant and is reduced to ash. All the schoolchildren cheer and lift the Crusaders into the air. As they celebrate their victory, a stalker waits in a nearby bush; it's none other than the Devil. He curses the Crusaders for foiling all of his latest plans, and rubs his hands together menacingly while thinking about how to get back at them. Gallery ss13.png ss9.png ss10.png ss11.png ss12.png